la borrachera que cambio nuestras vidas
by yamyakd7
Summary: historia de merodeadores lilyjames, remustonks, siriusarabela figg
1. Chapter 1

ola: acá les traigo otro fic con los merodeadores espero que les guste y por favor dejen criticas recibo de todo: galleons, bombas fétidas.  
Aclaraciones:  
Todos los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING.Nada es mío.  
Cuando la letra esta en cursiva: quiere decir que esta relatando sirius.  
Cuando esta normal es que lo relata el narrador omnisciente (quiere decir que lo sabe todo lo que pasa en la historia)  
Sin nada mas que decir me despido  
Yamila Potter.

La borrachera que cambio nuestras vidas

Primer capitulo: la final

Buenos días espectadores estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a los Slytherin de la copa.  
Black!!!!!  
Disculpe profe pero es la verdad!  
Dedíquese a comentar el partido.  
Los equipos salen de los vestuarios, me enorgullezco al presentar el equipo de Gryffindor, como capitán: James Potter, le siguen Tonks, Figg, Thomson, Williams, Blant y Thomas.

La gente comenzó a vitorearlos, menos una parcialidad menor que los silbaban.  
Y el equipo de Slytherin: Malfoy, Nott, Beatrix Black, Lestrange, Sabine, Crabbe y Goyle. dijo sirius de mala gana.  
Los capitanes se acercaron al centro de la cancha y se estrecharon las manos con asco. Madam Hooch fue el arbitro del encuentro final.  
Los jugadores montan sus escobas, Madam Hooch pide un partido limpio, dudo que lo sea, él arbitro da un largo chiflido y comienza el partido. Quince escobas se elevan muy alto en el aire y la quaffle es tomada por Arabella Figg de Gryffindor... que excelente cazadora es esta joven y por cierto muy atractiva...

Black!  
lo siento profesora dijo sirius  
y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Nhymphadora Tonks un buen descubrimiento de James Potter, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva ... de vuelta a Figg y ... no, Slytherin ha tomado la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin,Lucius Malfoy se apodera de la quaffle y allá va ... Malfoy vuela como un águila ... esta por... no , lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Thomas de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle ... aquí esta la cazadora Alicia Thomson de Gryffindor, buena zambullida rodeando a malfoy, vuelve a subir a la cancha y OH,eso debió doler, un golpe de una Bludger en la parte de atrás de la cabeza,... La Quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Esa es beatrix Black tomando a velocidad hacia los postes para hacer un tanto, pero lo bloquea una segunda Bludger, enviada por Williams ... linda jugada del bateador de Gryffindor ,y Thomson otra vez en posesión de la Quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una veloz Bludger, el aro para marcar el tanto esta allí... vamos, ahora Alicia ... el guardián crabbe se zambulle... no llega ... ¡TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los chiflidos y aullidos de los Slytherin.

¡ HA MARCADO! ¡ DIEZ A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Alicia golpeo el aire con el puño, mientras sobrevolaba el extremo del campo. El mar escarlata que se extendía debajo de ella vociferaba de entusiasmo.  
Alicia casi se cae de la escoba cuando malfoy choco contra ella. Pero el capitán de Griffindor James Potter pide el bate al golpeador Williams y se lo da en la nuca. Bien hecho Cornamenta!, madam Hooch ejecuta penal para Gryffindor y penal para Slytherin. madam Hooch hace sonar el silbato Alicia retrocede. ! SI, HA VENCIDO AL GUARDIAN! ¡VENTE A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR! Malfoy se acerca para ejecutar el penal, PERO THOMAS ES UN SOBERBIO GUARDIAN Y LOGRA DETENERLO. El partido sigue Gryffindor en posesión de la quaffle, no, la tiene Slytherin. ¡No! ¡Gryffindor vuelve a tenerla y es Arabella Figg, Arabella Figg lleva la quaffle! Va como un rayo... ¡ESO A SIDO INTENCIONAL!

Lentrange, un cazador de Slytherin, había hecho un viraje delante de Arabella y en vez de atrapar la quaffle, le había tomado la cabeza. Arabella dio una voltereta en el aire y consiguió mantenerse en la escoba, pero dejando caer la quaffle. El silbato de madam Hooch volvió a sonar, mientras se dirigía a Lestrange gritándole. Un minuto después, Arabella metía otro tanto de penal al guardián de Slytherin.

Ha marcado!!! Ganamos treinta a cero!!! Y no se ve movimiento alguno de la snich, cornamenta la esta buscando, un momento no es esa la snich?! el buscador de Gryffindor se dirige a toda prisa hasta donde esta la snich pero también lo persigue Malfoy pero no llega por que James ya agarro a la snich dorada. ¡GRYFFINDOR ES EL CAMPEON! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANO EL PARTIDO POR CINTO OCHENTA A CERO!

Mientras Dumbledore le entregaba la copa a Gryffindor Sirius organizaba una fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen criticas.  
En próximo capitulo:  
• Entrara en acción Lily  
• Verán la fiesta que armaron los merodeadores en la sala común.  
• Y muchas mas cosas


	2. la fiesta

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.ROWLING.

La borrachera que cambio nuestras vidas.

Segundo capitulo: la fiesta!

Luego de terminar con la entrega de premios Sirius, y James fueron a las tres escobas para comprar cerveza de mantequilla para la fiesta que montarían esa noche. Mientras que Remus y Peter buscaban la comida en las cocinas de Hogwarts.  
Cuando los merodeadores llegaron a la sala común ya estaban llegando algunos alumnos. Los merodeadores tuvieron serios problemas con la prefecto y premio anual de su año, Lily Evans, que llego a la sala común y comenzó  
a gritar:  
¡POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGRUG, QUE RAYOS LE HICIERON A LA SALA COMUN!  
Lunático te salvaste de la sargento Evans dijo Sirius  
Pero Lily siguió su bronca contra Remus:  
¡ Y TU REMUS ERES EL PREFECTO Y LOS DEJASTE MONTAR ESTA FIESTESUCHA!  
Evans, querida... comenzó a decir James  
pero Lily no lo dejo continuar.  
¡ NO VOY A SALIR CONTIGO POTTER! SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES  
James Alan Potter no acepta uno como respuesta.  
NI AUNQUE FUESES …L ULTIMO HOMBRE DE LA TIERRA SALDRIA CONTIGO.  
ya veras Evans como caerás reindida a mis pies.  
ANTES QUE ESO BESO A SNAPE!  
Eso fue un golpe bajo Cornamenta comento Sirius.  
Lily por que no nos dejas hacer la fiesta y por un mes no te hacemos bromas, ¡GANAMOS LA COPA, DEBEMOS FESTEJAR!  
Esta bien Sirius, acepto tu propuesta  
Lily dejo a los merodeadores y se fue a buscar a su mejor amiga Ara, mejor dicho Arabella Figg, la cazadora del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor.  
Ara ¡ por fin te encuentro! Le dijo Lily a Arabella, quien estaba hablando , en el pasillo camino a la sala común, con uno chico que le sonrío a la pelirroja.  
Arabella y Lily se habían conocido en la plataforma 9 ¾ en King Cross. Ara era una muchacha de padres mágicos, que trabajaban en el ministerio. Ella es de pelo castaño tirando a rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran color avellana. Flaca y alegre.  
hola Lily le dijo Marcus, un chico rubio y de ojos azules también amigo  
de Lily y ara. Pero a marcus lo conocieron después cuando bajaron del tren. Los tres estaban en el mismo bote con hagrid.  
Hola Mark, vamos chicos a la fiesta que hay en la sala común! Les dijo Lily muy contenta. Y juntos se dirigieron hacia allí.  
Toda la sala común tenia puesto un hechizo silenciador para que ningún profesor descubriera la fiesta ilegal que habían armado en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
Todo los Gryffindor bebieron hasta enborracharse, algunos cantaban canciones de amor como James:  
... amo lo que amas yo te amo,... y si no pudiera amarte te amaría aun lo mismo... (1)  
O canciones reveladoras como Peter:  
... marica tu, marica yo, marica el,...pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, fiesta fiesta ,pluma pluma gay... (2)  
Remus bailaba y cantaba:  
... ese lobo enamorado de la luna... (3)  
Pero Lily fue la que más sorpresa les dio a todos, ¡ SE ESTABA BESANDO CON JAMES, CON JAMES POTTER!  
Pero james no fue el único en esa noche que recibió lo que tanto esperaba, Sirius y ara bailaban una canciones de Luis Miguel (4)muy juntos.  
También había muchas parejas disparejas que se estaban besando, chicos de sexto con chicas de primero. Remus Lupin se besaba en un costado con la prima segunda de Sirius, Nmphadora tonks, (este lobito lo tenia bien guardado) Pero los besos terminaron en algo mas james y Lily fueron los primeros que se fueron de la sala común y se dirigieron a la habitación de los merodeadores. Remus y tonks a la de sexto curso de chicas y Sirius y Ara a la de séptimo curso de chicas.

Hola!!! Cómo les va? Espero que bien, ya esta listo el segundo capitulo, si me dejan criticas el jueves subo el tercer capitulo.  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.  
Me despido:  
Yamy.  
Visiten mis otros fic, plis y dejen alguna critica.  
Aclaraciones:  
(1) La canción se llama amo y es de mi compatriota, el argentino, Axel.  
(2) La canción es de los sultanes y se llama pluma gay.  
(3) La canción esta no se como se llama pero creo que es española y la versión original dice ese toro...  
(4) Luis Miguel es un cantante mexicano que canta boleros y canciones románticas. Las mujeres en general se mueren por él. Pero a mi no me gusta prefiero el rock & roll.


	3. el despertar

La borrachera que cambio nuestras vidas.

Capitulo tres: el despertar.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el amanecer, y los alumnos se estaban levantando con resaca y muchas sorpresas.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HABITACION DE LOS MERODEADORES  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Una adormilada Lily Evans se despertaba luego de una noche de mucha pasión, le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía algo tibio al lado de ella. Y eso no era algo sino era alguien.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿POTTER QUE HACES EN MI CAMA Y ENCIMA DESNUDO? Lily se vio también desnuda.  
NO PUEDE SER. ESTO NO ME ESTA PASANDO A MÍ.  
Lily yo te amo y te pido disculpas por lo que paso, pero mi amor por ti es mas fuerte, si tu me dices que me quieres tan solo un poquito cambiare y estará orgullosa de mí James hablaba por primera vez desde el corazón ya no se le notaba ese ego que siempre tenia al dirigirse a ella.  
Lily penso por un rato y decidió darle una oportunidad ya que ella lo ama, en secreto, pero al fin y al cabo lo amaba.  
James... yo... la verdad... es que te amo... y estoy segura de que cambiaras.  
James se acerco y la beso suavemente. Lily lo beso con la pasión que guardaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.  
Te amo, james.  
Y yo te amo a ti, mi niña. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
Claro que si, james. Y lo volvió a besar.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HABITACION DE CHICAS, SEXTO CURSO.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- En la habitación de las chicas, de sexto curso, dos alumnos se despertaban con la ayuda de los rayos del sol.  
Remus Lupin abrasaba al amor de su vida, pero dada su condición de licántropo. Se levanto y abandonó la habitación de tonks, por que no quería lastimarla.  
Tonks al despertarse cerca del mediodía se encontró sola. Su bello amado la había abandonado, pero ella no se quedaría así, iría y le preguntaría por que se fue. Se vistió y bajo a la sala común, donde lo encontró sentado leyendo un libro sobre la historia de la magia.  
Remus ¿Podemos hablar?  
claro Nym  
Solo él la llamaba así, era al único al que se lo permitía, por que su nombre no le gustaba y prefería que la llamasen por su apellido.  
Rem, no me importa nada, te amo y nada en el mundo me ara cambiar de opinion. Solo dame una razón para no amarte pero igual, lo seguiré asiendo.  
No lo comprenderías, yo también te amo, pero tú estas primero y yo no puedo acerté feliz.  
Pero cual es el problema.  
Salgamos al patio y te lo cuento, acá nos pueden escuchar.

Salieron al patio y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.  
Soy un licántropo, cada luna llena me convierte en hombrelobo, James, Sirius y Peter se convirtieron en animagos ilegales para ayudarme en cada transformación, soy un moustro, si no me quieres hablar mas lo entenderé.  
Pero que dices tonto le dijo Tonks a Remus abrazándolo no me importa lo que sea, así como a ti no te importo que yo sea una metamorfomaga.  
te amo Nym   
Y yo a ti Rem y en ese momento se besaron.  
¿Me harías el honor de ser tu novio?  
Claro que sí Remus!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HABITACION DE CHICAS, SEPTIMO CURSO  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------En ella como en las demás habitaciones seguían durmiendo sus ocupantes, pero no por mucho tiempo por que un aullador despertado a la joven amante pareja. La carta estaba dirigida para Sirius, un mujeriero empedernido.  
SIRI-BOY NO SABES COMO T… EXTRA–O ME GUSTARIA VOLVER A PASAR ESAS NOCHES DE LOCURA QUE PASAMOS EN LAS VACACIONES EN TU DEPARTAMENTO.  
UN BESO BIEN GRANDE DE SHERLY.  
Esa carta hizo llorar a Ara por que Sirius le gustaba de verdad pero el nunca cambiaría por que era un mujeriego y nunca cambiara. Y por eso lo echo de su vida:  
VETE BLACK, VETE ESTE HA SIDO EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER le dijo Ara con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Pero nena yo te quiero.  
MENTIRA YO NO QUIERO CAER MAS EN TUS REDES.  
Yo te amo, dame una oportunidad.  
Si me demuestras que no sos mujeriego tal vez té de una oportunidad.

Hola!!! Acá esta el tercer capitulo de la historia, el próximo capitulo es el final si me dejan criticas más rápido lo van a conocer.

gracias a karlika que dejo una criticaGracias a todos los que leen esta historia, aunque no dejen criticas.  
Besos  
Yamy  
PD: aguante Racing Club!


	4. capitulo final

Hola! Acá les traigo el ultimo capitulo, no va a ser muy largo por que es un epilogo con lo que de las vidas de las parejas. Pero si quieren leer un fic largo, lean Sirius Black, el cantante que lo hice de 8 paginas de Word, un récord para mi.

La borrachera que cambio nuestras vidas: Capitulo final

Luego del incidente James y Lily comenzaron a salir. Aunque en sus primeras citas fueron un desastre.

En la primera fueron a hosmadean, donde toman unas cervezas de mantequilla, pero llegaron los mortifagos, pero por suerte llegaron los aurores y pudieron detener el ataque. Pero pudieron escapar entre ellos estaban malfoy, Snape, nott, sabini, crabbe, goyle.  
Luego en las siguientes siempre llegaban las admiradoras de James. Estaba esa Ruth, que Lily la odiaba por que siempre que podia sé metía cuando james y ella estaban cariñosos, pero James era un perfecto caballero, le decía que tenia novia a la cual amaba y que ser valla a molestar a otro.

harry tu padre amaba mucho a tu madre y no sabes como venia cada vez que le arruinaban la cita con Lily, yo era el que tenia que aguantarlo  
¿ Y como fue cuando salieron de Hogwarts? Pregunto la novia de Harry, Ginny, quien estaba tomada de la mano con su novio.  
Ya llegamos, ya casi estamos ahí.

Cuando salieron de Hogwarts nos fuimos a vivir todos los merodeadores y las chicas juntos, aunque Ara todavía no era mi novia, a una casa que tenia James en Londres.  
En esa casa vivimos de todo, alegrías, tristezas. Todos estudiamos para aurores, menos Peter. Cuando estabamos en segundo año, James y Lily se comprometieron para casarse al otro año pero por la muerte de tus abuelos maternos y paternos se tuvo que suspender. Lily estaba muy mal por la muerte de sus padres por que eran los únicos de su familia que la aceptaban por su condición de bruja, el resto la odiaba. Mientras que james sé hacia el fuerte pero muy adentro se estaba muriendo, lo único que le quedaba era su novia y sus amigos. Posteriormente nos habían ofrecido a todos que participemos en la orden del fénix, en la cual batallaban al lado oscuro y a Voldemort.  
Lily no quería entra pero luego del asesinato de sus padres lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Estuvimos durante unos cuantos meses haciendo trabajos de investigación para la orden por que las misiones las hacían los aurores graduados.  
Cuando nos graduamos, a los pocos meses, James y Lily nos informaron que se casaban el 1 de septiembre de ese año.

Seguro que querrán saber por que se quisieron casar esa fecha ¿no?  
Sí, claro  
Bueno, harry, ellos se casaron esa fecha por que había sido un primero de septiembre que sé habían conocido.  
Increíble, ¡ qué romántico! Exclamo Hermione.  
¿Y como fue la boda?

La ceremonia se celebro en el Valle de Godric, la antigua mansión de los señores Potter. Y el nuevo hogar de James y Lily.  
A la boda fue bien intima solo amigos y allegados.  
Al otro día de la boda se fueron de Luna de Miel a Italia durante un mes y medio. En ese tiempo visitaron Roma, Milán, Florencia Calabria.  
Dos meses después de que volvieran del viaje, nos encontrábamos en la oficina de aurores en el ministerio de magia, Lily comenzó con unos mareos que terminaron en vómitos. James la acompaño a la enfermería del ministerio, donde le dijeron que no se preocupe, que solo estaba embarazada. Yo lo tuve que ir a buscar por que se había desmayado. Fue una escena graciosa la que vi cuando llegue allí:  
James estaba desmayado en el piso de la enfermería a lado de una camilla donde estaba Lily llorando y riéndose.  
Pero no te creas que fue un embarazo fácil, James y Lily, se batallaron en tres oportunidades con Voldemort. James sé tenia que levantar a la madrugada por los exóticos antojos que tenia Lily.

Debe ser por eso que sobreviví a todos los ataque de Voldemort, por que siendo un bebe indefenso, en el vientre de mi madre, logre vivir y además la protección de sangre que tengo.  
Si, harry, es ese el motivo por el cual sobreviviste innumerables veces al ataque de Voldemort.  
¿Y cuando fue que mis padres se enteraron de la profecía? Pregunto Harry.

Unos tres meses después de que Lily diera a luz nos enteramos de la profecía, pero solo sabíamos el contenido James, Lily, Dumbledore y yo. Por que sabíamos que teníamos un espía cerca y no queríamos que se entere.  
Dumbledore les propuso usar el encantamiento fidelio y ser el mismo el guardián del secreto. Pero James quiso que fuera yo y antes de llevarlo a cabo le dije que eligiera a otro para despistarlos, a sí fuesen en busca de mí y no del verdadero guardián del secreto.  
Entonces eligieron a Peter por que Remus no podia por su problemita peludo.

fue el error más grande de mi vida  
Podrías continuar la historia le pidió Harry.

La noche del 31 de Octubre fui a buscar a Peter por que olía que algo andaba mal. Fui al escondite de Peter y no lo encontré, en ese momento supe que Peter nos había traicionado.  
Corrí a casa de tus padres y lo primero que vi fue a tu padre tirado en la sala con signo de una batalla en ella. Subí al primer piso y fue a la habitación de tus padres, a Lily no la encontré. Luego fui a tu cuarto y encontré a Lily muerte a los pies de tu cuna y a ti con un hechizo silenciador y una cicatriz en la frente. Estabas vivo. Le mande una carta y le informe del ataque a Dumbledore. Pero el no me creyó, me mando a azcaban y perdí tu contacto.

Después de eso ya saben el resto de la historia.  
Si nos las contaste pero té falto una parte. ¿No crees? Le pregunto Ginny.  
Si eso que paso con vosotros y con Remus y Tonks.

Yo y Ara no arreglamos las cosas hasta que terminamos el curso de auror, por que siempre que estabamos juntos nos pasaba algo.  
Cuando terminamos el curso yo me puse las pilas y la conquiste, nos casamos el mismo día que James y Lily.  
Al poco tiempo de estar casados, Ara, quedo embaraza y tuvo a mi hija. Pero mientras yo estaba en azcaban las cosas se pusieron feas y tuvo que darla en adopción a una pareja muggle.

Y que paso con la niña, la debemos conocer, debe tener nuestra edad y seguro que va a Hogwarts dijo la inteligente Hermione.  
Es igual a ti le dijo en un susurro, Sirius a Ara.  
Muy bien Hermione, la conocen y mucho.  
Entonces ¿quién es? pregunto Ron  
Tu novia respondió Sirius.  
yo como que yo soy su hija, no ppuede ser, si yo soy hija de jane y george granger.  
Hermione, yo lo hice por tu bien, yo no-tenia plata por que las cuentas estaban confiscadas, mi familia no me quería ver por que me había casado con un Black y tu padre estaba en azcaban. Yo lo hice por tu bien.  
Entiendo ma-ma ¿puedo llamarte mama?  
Claro que si hijita y a Sirius llámalo papa. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hable con tus padres adoptivos y le explique mi situación y están de acuerdo para que vengas a vivir con nosotros. Y una cosa mas apartir de ahora te apellidas Black al igual que nosotros dijo Arabella.  
Ja,ja eres pariente de Malfoy dijo Ron riéndose y Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.  
¿Sirius quien era mi madrina? ¿Tengo madrina?  
Claro que tienes madrina, harry, soy yo tu madrina. Y los padrinos de Hermione eran James y Lily. Y quiero que me llames tía y a Hermione trátala como si fuera tu hermana por que ya no tendrás que vivir con tus tíos, vivirás con nosotros.  
Que bueno, escuchaste Gin, le dijo Harry a su novia y la beso con fogosidad.  
heyyy, que es mi hermana exclamo Ron.  
pa puedes continuar con la historia.  
Sí claro  
Queremos saber que paso con Remus y Tonks.

Remus y Tonks salieron hasta que fueron asesinado James y Lily, después de eso, Remus desapareció hasta que fue encontrado por Dumbledore en América.  
Tonks siguió adelante con su vida, sola con su madre. Estudio para ser auror y se reencontro con Remus, cuando Dumbledore reunio a la vieja orden del fénix.  
Durante estos dos años que se encontraron Tonks trato de volver con Remus pero Remus acepto hace un año volver a salir, diez meses después se casaron y hoy deben volver de su Luna de Miel.

Desde la sala se escuchó la puerta abrirse. Por ella entraron los Lupin.  
FAMILIA, LLEGAMOS!  
Los Lupin fueron tomados de la mano hasta la sala.  
Que suerte que están todos acá, les tenemos que contar algo dijo Tonks Lupin.  
¿Y que es eso tan importante? Pregunto Arabella.  
ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS Exclamo Remus.  
Felicitaciones, Moony.  
Enhorabuena exclamo harry.

A–OS DESPUES:  
Harry derroto a Voldemort y se caso con Ginny y tuvieron dos hijos mellizos: James y Lily, que según Sirius eran iguales a los James y Lily de su época.

Ron se caso con Hermione Black y tuvieron cuatro niños: Ronald, Jane, Molly y Sirius, en honor a su abuelo Sirius.

Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione fueron felices para siempre con sus hijos.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado el final. Los sorprendí con lo de Hermione ¿eh?. Por favor dejen criticas para saber si les gusto y espero que sea bien largo, es de seis paginas de Word.  
Besos  
Feliz año nuevo!  
Yamy


End file.
